Talk:Rainwhisker
Style Concerns Current * History needs to be completed * Bookcheck needed * Family needs to be cited. Older * Template - Order the sections based on closest blood relationship [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Template - Split Nieces & Nephews into two separate listings to shorten the section title [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Template - Are cousins really close enough to warrant mention? Must get discussed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Template - 'Mistyfoot's Kits' is not an appropriate listing [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Intro declares what is usual, something the books cannot establish for us [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Categories need to be completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Need family section majorly shortened. Tree like Tigerstar's maybe? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Stub?? I've been looking it over, and I really think this page shouldn't be a stub anymore. I mean, it has a Charcat, a Family Section, and only one Coming Soon (I would fill that out, but I don't have the book on my this very minute). Most of the history is complete, for he is sort of a minor character, and there's only so much you can fill out for those. Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 15:04, 30 June 2008 (UTC) *Actually, never mind, since the style concerns were updated, I saw that we have more things wrong with the article than I thought. Rainpaw[[User talk:Rainpaw|'(talk!)']] 19:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Rainwhisker Who ever said that he was handsome? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 22:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Who ever said that he wasn't handsome? ;D Lol Baka Someone is vandalizing the page a lot. Mossy SC 00:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok I don't know about anybody else, but when you go down the list it says greats, and nieces and nephews, and sometimes i'm like how in the world they related and then i go to another random cat page and then i figure it out, but and i know this would make the trees really big but could we make the trees with all the characters in the list on it that others like me don't get confused? Also can somebody ask the erins why they killed rainwhisker and sootfur so soon, they were amazing! 01:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Handsome? It's never mentioned in any books that he was handsome...Did it? -Willowpool16 04:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Willowpool16 I'm not sure.... but he looks pretty handsome to me ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I fixed it, Willow! (mind if I call you that?) It never says that he's "handsome" in the books, so I just took it out [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Siblings? For some cats it says "Siblings" but others it says "Brothers" and "Sisters" Should this be changed? Go ShadowClan! 21:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw It should be separated into brothers and sisters unless the gender of one or more of their siblings is unknown, so then it should be siblings. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 21:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) But on Sorreltail's page it has her brothers as "siblings" while here they separate Sorreltail and Sootfur to "brother" and "sister." Is that just because of the gender difference? Go ShadowClan! 23:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw I honestly don't think it matters all that much. It all means the same thing. -Russetsun- 08:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Tabby! Just so you guys know, Rainy is a Tabby. I do not know when the next teak week is and I really don't know how this place works yet. =D 21:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Do you have a source? -- 22:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to find it but I know in NP he was called a tabby and so was Sootfur I think. I'll check! 15:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur Citation I found the citation for him/Soot being called a she cat! Rising Storm pg120, Sandstorm says, 'Willowpelt had two she-cats and a tom!' but i don't know how 2 cite, so can somebody fix that? -Elmostar of PuppetClan 02:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that can be considered a citation. Even I'm not sure which cats are which. 02:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) What? I honestly don't know what you just said, but in the trivia section, it say in rising storm it either calls him or sootfur a shecat by mistake, but it doesn't have a source. i found the source. i don't know how to add one. you can check the page if you want. -Elmostar of PuppetClan 05:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, seriously? I didn't catch that. I'll fix it now. God..... I am so scatterbrained. I thought it was referring to something else. I'll fix it now. >.>;; 05:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Did you fix Soot's page too? -Elmostar; PuppetClan 06:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Starclan Is it too speculating to say that Vicky said that he went to StarClan in this link? http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10150543748967454&id=29566467453 Limey LAWLNO 04:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't think she'd lie about that. It sounds pretty solid that he, indeed, did go to StarClan and with other's approval, I think it should be added. Thanks! 04:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Quote The Quote should not be giving so much away if it's above the Spoiler Warning. Snakeflame (talk) 18:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I tlhink. 18:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) The other pages are like that, it's fine. 18:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC)